


La ciencia del heroísmo

by Lenore4L



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Canon Universe, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fights, Other, Science, Science Experiments, Students
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: Hatsume Mei llega con una propuesta para Izuku: Conocer y poner a prueba frente a frente sus habilidades contra la de los alumnos de un colegio rival.Mientras que la U.A. se enfoca en forjar héroes, hay otros colegios enfocados en educar científicos. La ciencia contra el heroísmo, o las maneras en como ambas pelean a su manera por un mismo objetivo.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	La ciencia del heroísmo

> _"Hoy todavía anhelaremos saber por qué estamos aquí y de dónde venimos. El deseo más profundo de la humanidad por el conocimiento es justificación suficiente para nuestra búsqueda continua. Y nuestro objetivo es nada menos que una descripción completa del universo en el que vivimos"._
> 
> _  
> \- Stephen Hawking, Una breve historia del tiempo_

Se suponía tenía que ser un día de clases normal, pero tal vez cuando asistes a la U.A. pedir un día normal de clases era demasiado.

La campana que daba fin al periodo de clases se hizo escuchar por todos los pasillos, el profesor Aizawa aun estaba dándoles algunas instrucciones sobre sus siguientes tareas, horarios de prácticas y otros eventos agendados.

Como siempre parecía demasiado aburrido de tener que explicar punto por punto así que se tomaba su tiempo hojeando su propia libreta de anotaciones, suspirando, o mejor dicho, resoplando por lo bajo mientras podía escuchar el golpeteo impaciente de sus alumnos, los golpecitos de sus talones contra el piso como si hubieran tomado un exceso de cafeína porque estaban desesperados por salir del aula y correr como gallinas descabezadas hasta el gimnasio de entrenamiento.

Sí, entendía su entusiasmo sin embargo él estaba cansado, procurarles un futuro brillante lo agotaba así que tendrían que esperarlo a que terminara de dar los detalles de la siguiente agenda de eventos escolares.

Inhaló hondo para anunciar el ultimo evento cuando para desdicha de su reciente migraña, escuchó el estruendo de la puerta corrediza abrirse, azotando de tal manera contra el marco que hizo temblar las ventanas.

-¡MIDORIYA IZUKU!- rematando la voz de una chica que ni siquiera era de su clase, es mas, ni siquiera de su departamento, apareció de pronto llamando por uno de sus alumnos. Claro, se tenía que tratar de ese alumno, de ese niño problema en específico.

Todos voltearon a ver al mencionado con unas sonrisitas de lo mas perturbadoras a lo que el aludido pareció todavía mas sorprendido que sus propios compañeros.

Otro suspiro se le escapó al profesor Aizawa que dirigió su mirada aburrida, aunque con un ligero toque de hostilidad, a la visitante.

-Hatsume, creo que te llamas ¿Podrías esperar a que al menos salga del salón?- le preguntó a la joven a quien reconoció de inmediato por su llamativo cabello rosado y sus pupilas como las mirillas de un lente especial, además del uniforme modificado que era básicamente un traje de trabajo, sus guantes de carnasa y los lentes de aumento que parecían lentes para soldar.

-Oh disculpe- dijo la chica y solo dio un paso atrás de la puerta sin cerrarla, con los ojos atentos a cada movimiento del joven Midoriya que ya empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo al tener la mirada penetrante (y extrañamente entusiasmada) de la muchacha.

Fue incómodo incluso para le profesor Aizawa tener que terminar con sus anotaciones con la joven ahí parada en el pasillo como una estatua que no estaba dispuesta a irse, por lo que prefirió darse prisa y despedir a la clase. 

Dicho esto, la joven volvió a entrar como un torpedo al salón de clases esquivando a cuanta alma se le ponía enfrente hasta quedar cara a cara con Izuku.

-Hatsume-san, hola, que raro que vengas al departamento de Héroes ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Izuku un poco intimidado por la intensidad de la mirada de la joven que se recargó sobre su pupitre y se inclinó todavía mas hacía él logrando ponerlo nervioso porque ya era bine sabido que la joven no conocía el término de espacio personal, menos cuando estaba así de emocionada.

-¡Necesito tu cuerpo!- soltó la chica y lo siguiente que se escuchó en el aula justo después del silencio sepulcral fue la pila de libros que Uraraka dejó caer y el crujir de algún mueble que estaba cerca de Bakugou, rematando con el ataque de tos de Todoroki que amenazaba con ahogarse con su propia saliva.

-¿Qu...? ¿Có...? ¿¡Disculpa!?- Deku apenas pudo articular después de varios intentos, sentía la cara hervirle y un extraño temor a una muerte segura cuando percibió ahora los ojos asesinos de Kaminari y otros de sus compañeros varones, pareciera que estaban dispuestos a arrancarle la cabeza mientras dormía o algo parecido.

Hatsume no había cambiado ni por un segundo su expresión que desbordaba emoción.

-¡Hatsume-san! No puedes venir con ese tipo de invitaciones a la escuela y a nuestra clase, explícate por favor, sé por experiencia personal que tus métodos de convencimiento no son los mas adecuados- Iida fue como siempre la voz de la razón en todo ese malentendido.

La muchacha tardó un poco en entender a que se refería el otro joven de quien siempre olvidaba su nombre, y cayó en la cuenta de que no había explicado nada al mortalmente avergonzado Midoriya que seguía balbuceando cosas de manera atropellada y con la cara tan colorada que podría verse a kilómetros de distancia.

-Oh, pues... eso, necesito su cuerpo para la Feria de Ciencias Interescolar; usaré a Midoriya-kun como mi proyecto concursante- dijo la muchacha y por alguna extraña razón en la que nadie quiso profundizar, una risa gutural salía de su garganta mientras entrecerraba los ojos lo que remarcaba su imagen de científica loca, especialmente por como parecía estar murmurando algo sobre hacer morder el polvo a alguna persona en especial.

Sin saber exactamente como, Izuku había pasado de un excelente plan de entrenamiento en los gimnasios, a estar ahora en los laboratorios de la escuela viendo a la muchacha escarbar entre una pila entera de piezas descartadas, tuercas, tornillos, llaves, cables, metales, plásticos, telas y cuanto material la U.A. podía suministrar a sus alumnos y maestros.

Midoriya suspiraba mientras veía a la joven ir y venir por todos lados.

-Ah, Hatsume-san, no sé si sea posible que yo pueda acompañarte, tengo clases y prácticas además...- se excusaba Midoriya.

-Ya pedí permiso a Aizawa-sensei, dijo que estaba bien. También te dejarán faltar a clase y las podrás recuperar después- le tranquilizó la muchacha sorprendiendo al otro que se preguntó cuando demonios había pedido esos permisos y porque lo hizo antes de preguntarle a él mismo si estaba dispuesto a ir.

-¿¡En serio!? Pero yo...- 

-Midoriya-kun ¿No te interesa saber como funcionan otras escuelas?- le preguntó de pronto Hatsume saliendo de su montaña de escombros con la cara llena de grasa tomando por completo desprevenido a Izuku que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Tengo entendido que en el examen de licencias asisten otras academias que imparten el curso de héroes- decía ella quedándose por fin en paz y cruzándose de brazos frente al otro que asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón, había tenido la oportunidad de ir contra ellos además de colaborar.

-Bueno, pues aunque la U.A. es famosa y la número uno en forjar héroes, temo decir que no es la número uno en el curso de Desarrollo y Tecnología- dijo la chica desencajando un poco a Midoriya que aunque se preciaba de ser una enciclopedia andante de la U.A. no había reparado nunca en ese detalle, o tal vez nunca le había interesado tanto como el curso de héroes.

-Hay Tecnológicos especializados en ese departamento aunque también tienen el de héroes, en realidad sobresalen por sus cursos de desarrollo y es por eso que te necesito. Nosotros los técnicos trabajamos muy de cerca con los héroes, yo elegí la U.A. para poder colaborar con los mejores héroes de Japón, pero hay quienes eligen esas otras escuelas para colaborar con los mejores técnicos y les den las herramientas de punta para explotar al máximo el potencial de sus particularidades. Así que ¿Todavía quieres poner algún pretexto para no acompañarme?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa ladina, esa que le veía cuando una idea nueva le nacía en aquella cabeza que trabajaba todo el tiempo a toda marcha.

Izuku apretó sus puños, tal vez maldiciendo un poco para sus adentros ya que la chica había logrado encontrar los botones adecuados a presionar en él, había dado justo en el interruptor de su entusiasmo, por lo que el joven no tardó ni dos segundos en aceptar, completamente seguro de que no podía perderse de una oportunidad como aquella; la tecnología jugando un papel casi tan importante como la misma particularidad en otros héroes.

Raras veces el papel de los científicos era reconocido abiertamente como en el caso del profesor David que había trabajado con All Might, en realidad muchos pasaban desapercibidos bajo la sombra de los héroes para el público en general y solo eran mencionados entre círculos de los conocedores.

Hatsume le había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, y ahora ella también le estaba abriendo la puerta a un mundo que tal vez él, por algún pequeño gesto de vanidad, había ignorado, pero estaba a tiempo de cambiarlo.

Agradeció a la chica la invitación y ella le indicó el día y hora en el que se reunirían para ir, advirtiéndole y repitiéndole que era obligatorio que llevara su traje de héroe con todos los ajustes y mejoras que ella había hecho para él. Y puso especial énfasis en esto último.

El día acordado Deku llegó a los laboratorios y solo pudo ver al grupo de alumnos alrededor de la joven mirándola con extrañas mezclas de admiración y desaprobación.

-¡Pero irás contra _él_! ¡Prácticamente le has declarado la guerra!- decía uno de los alumnos acomodándose los lentes de fondo de botella a lo que la chica solo atinó a hinchar aun mas su pecho de puro orgullo.

-Me he preparado todo el año precisamente para eso- decía Hatsume tomando su estuche de llaves y otras herramientas mientras el resto seguía viéndola con toda esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos y todos esos pares de ojos bien abiertos que la seguían con la mirada como si vieran a un soldado partir a la batalla.

-Confío lo suficiente en mis bebés y llevo a la artillería pesada- dijo Hatsume haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a Izuku que dio un respingo cuando todos los ojos se posaron ahora en él. Iba con su uniforme del diario y el maletín con su traje de héroe, pero eso no importó a los demás que a coro dejaron salir un "ohhhhhh" largo y perfectamente sincronizado.

Por alguna extraña razón el hecho de que fuera Midoriya quien acompañaba a Hatsume hizo a todos respirar con mas tranquilidad, dejando paso a un aura desafiante que invadió a todos los presentes.

-Asegúrate de darle una paliza a ese tipo- uno de sus compañeros dijo y ella asintió decidida para luego despedirse mientras todos le deseaban suerte.

-Ah... Hatsume-san ¿Estás segura de que esto solo es una feria de ciencias?- preguntó solo por mera curiosidad Midoriya a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza varias veces mientras iban saliendo de las instalaciones de la escuela escoltados por el profesor a cargo, por supuesto, aunque ellos dos eran los únicos alumnos que iban a asistir y todos los demás de nuevo tenían esos ojos de verlos partir a un destino fatal.

-Claro que lo es- dijo tranquilizadora la muchacha y justo cuando Midoriya estaba a punto de respirar con alivio, Mei creyó adecuado agregar algo mas a su respuesta.

-Aunque también es un duelo a muerte- dijo cerrando su puño con un entusiasmo que sonaba casi peligroso.

Después de esto, Izuku no pudo sacarle mas información a su condiscípula, ni siquiera en todo el trayecto en autobús a pesar de que solo eran ellos dos, el resto del espacio lo ocupaban mas herramientas y piezas por si se necesitaban. Tal vez aquello de duelo a muerte era mas literal de lo que pensaba.

Pero ¡Era imposible que la U.A. y otras instituciones permitieran eso! ¿Cierto?

Luego Midoriya recordó todas las veces que había estado al borde de la muerte incluso en los terrenos de la escuela y cambió de opinión un poco respecto a eso ultimo.

Finalmente tuvo que aventurarse sin saber que demonios le esperaba, el camino era largo y tal vez hubiera sido mas fácil tomar el tren para evitar el tráfico, sin embargo lograron llegar a tiempo.

El campus era casi tan imponente como el de la misma U.A. aunque esta tenía una arquitectura mucho mas sobria, los grises y blancos sobresalían, todo era metal y cristal con un diseño tan industrializado que cualquiera la hubiera confundido con una fabrica con la estructura expuesta antes que con una escuela.

Gruesas y poderosas vigas sostenían cada torre de salones y laboratorios; los alumnos corrían por todo el recinto cargando también con computadoras y herramientas, otros incluso habían desarrollado robots a los que intentaban controlar a distancia. 

El ambiente era totalmente distinto al de su propia escuela, ahí todos demasiado enfrascados en planos, pantallas de computadora y ataviados con ropas de trabajo, definitivamente se sentía una atmósfera parecida a la del festival cultural sin embargo un aire competitivo se percibía.

Deku sacudió la cabeza, estaba ahí para apoyar en lo que pudiera a su compañera, lo haría para ganar aquel duelo a muerte que aun rogaba fuera solo figurativo.

El profesor les indicó que iría a saludar a algunos colegas y hacer unos cuantos tramites de inscripción, ellos podían ir mientras a buscar un lugar en el cual exhibirían su proyecto.

-Vamos Midoriya-kun- le indicó Hatsume apresurando el paso tanto como podía.

¿-Y exactamente como vamos a presentar lo que preparaste? Ni siquiera sé que es lo que haremos con exactitud- decía el muchacho siguiendo unos pasos detrás a la joven que parecía saber a donde dirigirse.

-Eso es lo menos importante, tenemos una misión ahora mismo- 

-¡¿Misión?!- preguntó alterado el aspirante a héroe.

-Así es, el encuentro predestinado para solucionar de una vez por todas esto y saber quien es el mejor- dijo la chica deteniéndose en seco haciendo que Izuku se golpeara con la espalda femenina por el repentino frenar.

Mei puso sus manos en su cadera cuando hubo encontrado lo que de verdad buscaba en uno de los pasillos del segundo grado.

Una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro cuando vio a un muchacho que sobresalía del resto, ataviado con su bata blanca, el cabello totalmente levantado, digno de un científico loco a pesar de la serenidad en su rostro; aunque tenía un par de afilados ojos carmín que poseían ese destello inteligente que por segundos recordaban a la propia Mei y aun mas que su cabello de puntas verdes y sus ojos rojos, lo que mas resaltaba en él eran las lineas que cruzaban sus ojos en vertical, vistas de lejos eran como un par de cuarteaduras hechas en su rostro, como si se hubiera quebrado la piel pues no lucían como cicatrices. 

-Hatsume- llamó el joven metiéndose las manos a las bolsas de su bata blanca y caminando lentamente hasta la joven.

-Ishigami- saludó ella en respuesta sin moverse un centímetro de su mismo lugar y ambos se dedicaron unas miradas dignas de una película de acción.

Los dos enemigos jurados encontrándose para llevar a cabo el tan anunciado ajuste de cuentas. Una terrible tensión se sintió entre ambos que no se dijeron nada pero se dedicaron a analizarse mutuamente buscando algo nuevo entre ellos sin muchos resultados al parecer pues pronto los dos pudieron soltar el aire que sostenían.

-Veo que vienes a participar en la feria- dijo el tal Ishigami aunque... Ishigami... ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

-No me insultes, vengo por la competencia real- aclaró ella haciendo que el otro soltara una risa extraña y entrecerrara sus ojos ligeramente mientras que la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro se alargaba.

-¿No veníamos por la feria?- volvió a preguntar Izuku un poco temeroso de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Fue vilmente ignorado pues los otros dos se dedicaron por segunda a ocasión a retarse con la mirada.

-Perfecto. Muestrame entonces lo que tienes preparado y yo te enseñaré lo mio- dijo el joven y con un gesto de la cabeza señaló el camino.

Toda la caminata por los laberínticos pasillos el joven Izuku intentó hacer que Hatsume le dijera de que diablos se trataba todo eso pero ella seguía sin decirle nada hablando con el otro chico poniéndose al corriente sobre sus mas recientes avances en sus respectivas escuelas y departamentos.

Si la U.A. gozaba de los mas equipados y amplios gimnasios, terrenos y simuladores de entrenamiento físico, aquel instituto podía presumir con una mano en la cintura de sus laboratorios que competían directamente con cualquier instalación profesional.

Deku miró boquiabierto las máquinas, computadoras y espacios exclusivos de experimentación, ingeniería, química e incluso biología en donde varios alumnos, todos con monos de trabajo o batas blancas iban por aquí y por allá tomando notas o tecleando en sus tabletas, nunca alzaban la vista.

-¿Está bien que usemos estas instalaciones?- preguntó Deku abrazando el maletín con su traje de héroe comiéndose con los ojos cada rincón del lugar.

-Por supuesto, yo soy el presidente del club de _Cientisceros_ , este espacio está apartado para nosotros- dijo el joven Ishigami sorprendiendo doblemente a Deku preguntándose que clase de persona tenía que ser ese muchacho como para ser presidente de un club en una escuela de ese calibre, y siendo apenas de segundo año aunque ¿Cientisceros? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?.

-Ishigami-san, es sorprendente...- dijo en voz alta Midoriya agradecido de poder estar ahí.

-Llámame Senku- dijo este rascándose el oído con su dedo meñique por primera vez dirigiendo su mirada exclusivamente a él.

-¿Y tú nombre?- preguntó Senku sin dejar de verlo.

-Midoriya Izuku- respondió el aludido viendo como el otro retomaba su media sonrisa.

-Me refería a tu nombre de héroe, incluso en otras escuelas sabemos quien eres, las dulces mieles de la fama- dijo con evidente sarcásmo a lo que Deku no quiso dejarse menospreciar por ese comentario y dijo con mas firmeza.

-Deku, ese es mi nombre- 

Hatsume al escuchar esto también pareció enderezar su espalda orgullosa.

-No has escatimado en nada Hatsume, me esperaba a uno de los Tres Grandes de la U.A. pero has traído a un espécimen aun mas raro; como se esperaba de tí- dijo Senku y su sonrisa ahora parecía un poco mas tétrica.

Entonces también conocía a Togata y al resto, aquel chico estaba muy familiarizado con la U.A.; por su parte Hatsume volvía a reírse como la villana de una película.

-Por supuesto, Midoriya... quiero decir, Deku-kun y yo hemos trabajado mucho juntos, me he encargado de varias de las mejoras para su traje así que mis bebés han crecido junto con él- presumió la chica dándole una palmada en la espalda al mencionado que no se la esperaba pero reaccionó rápido para confirmar esto.

-Oh~ ¿En serio? Entonces habría que corresponder de igual manera; tu chico maravilla y tus bebés contra nuestro número uno del departamento de héroes y nuestras últimas mejoras- dijo Senku y ahora Deku cayó en la cuenta de lo que se trataba todo realmente.

Tal vez era un poco cruel por parte de Hatsume haberle usado como un instrumento para competir por el título de mejor y mas grande genio, pero eso no impidió a Izuku emocionarse por lo que había dicho Senku. ¡Se enfrentaría contra el número uno de otra escuela, no era como el examen de licencias, ni como el festival deportivo, sería un encuentro con alguien que no conocía en absoluto, ni su particularidad, fuerza o estilo, nada.

No pudo evitar sentir la adrenalina empezar a correrle por las venas porque era obvio que en ese sentido Senku y su equipo tenían ventaja, ellos sí lo conocían a él, y tal vez sabían mas de lo que dejaban ver.

Dejaron a Deku ir a cambiarse mientras Senku llamaba a ese número uno, Hatsume estaba mas que emocionada de poder presumir sus propios progresos pero el aspirante a héroe no dejaría que su esfuerzo fuera en vano, luciría mejor que nunca el apoyo que la chica le había dado, después de todo esta batalla era de ella.

Cuando hubo salido del vestuario y llegado al laboratorio, Hatsume fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden seguida de Senku.

-Háblame de esto, te escucho- pidió Senku a la chica que soltó una serie de risas bastante caricaturizadas.

-Verás, mi cliente tiene una particularidad que amplifica su fuerza, aunque eso ya deberías saberlo, sin embargo su problema radica en que su cuerpo no puede soportar la presión de su propia fuerza por lo que creé ciertos accesorios que aligeran el impacto sobre sus músculos protegiendo sus tendones y huesos- decía Hatsume mostrando los guantes que había creado para él.

A Senku se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Los guantes amortiguan la onda de impacto y la absorben impidiendo que llegué a sus extremidades, y de paso las mantiene a salvo de impactos externos; también has logrado que sean ligeros para facilitar su movilidad y no afecte su velocidad- decía Senku mirando los accesorios y ambos tomaban los brazos y manos de Deku sin siquiera pedirle permiso, haciendo que el otro sintiera que su cuerpo no era de su propiedad y poniéndose realmente nervioso mientras era toqueteado por todos lados

También hablaron de sus protecciones para los pies de metales ligeros, de como podían impulsar su fuerza sin ser pesados y aparte infligir un verdadero daño en su oponente.

Senku y Mei pasaron de hablarse como nemésis a sumergirse en una charla de un par de nerds que dejaron atrás el lenguaje común para llenarse la boca de tecnicismos que pronto Deku dejó de comprender mientras seguía siendo examinado; parecían dos niños desbaratando un juguete nuevo para saber como funcionaba y no fue hasta que llegaron mas personas que Senku desvió por fin su atención.

-Llegaron- anunció el mayor entre ellos mientras que Deku volvía a respirar aliviado después del acoso.

-Hatsume-san ¿No es peligroso haberle explicado como funciona mi traje y mi particularidad? Eso solo les dará mas ventaja- dijo en voz baja el chico a la muchacha que se sonrió de manera enigmática, Deku pudo apostar que casi triste.

-No, estoy segura de que él ya lo sabía incluso desde antes de llegar aquí; es justo como dijo, eres famoso y seguramente dedujo que te traería desde que nos vio en el festival deportivo, o incluso en el festival cultural aunque apuesto a que si hubiera traído a uno de los Tres Grandes como comentó, también sabría todo de ellos, porque Ishigami es ese tipo de persona- explicó Hatsume a lo que volvió a darle una palmada, esta vez el doble de fuerte a Deku.

-Es por eso que tienes que ganarle, mis bebés no van a pelear por ti, pero tú si puedes sacar todo su potencial- dijo Hatsume y aquello pareció mas bien una suplica para que pudiera mostrar quien era ella a través de las cosas que construía.

Deku sintió el ardor en su espalda por esa segunda palmada y estaba a punto de quejarse pero evitó hacerlo al ver la decisión en los ojos de su compañera y asintió con la cabeza ahora mirando a donde estaba el equipo Ishigami.

Senku estaba ahí con otros dos chicos con los que hablaba, ambos se veían fuertes, un moreno de lentes daba la impresión de ser el mas imponente ahí, un rubio mas bajito miraba de reojo a los invitados.

-Bueno, espero que estén listos para enfrentar a nuestro número uno- dijo Senku alimentando la tensión y Deku pasó sus ojos del moreno al rubio pero en su lugar, estos hicieron paso a una tercera persona; una chica apenas mas alta que él con su cabello también rubio sujetado en una coleta alta y unos enormes ojos azules.

-Kohaku, aquí está tu oponente- dijo Senku a la muchacha que pasó los ojos de arriba abajo de Deku. 

Deku dejó salir una breve exclamación con su garganta al caer en la cuenta de que ese número uno era una chica, y esta notó su sorpresa por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

Izuku se dio cuenta de lo descortés de aquello, no estaba bien subestimar a otro héroe solo por ser mujer, era una lección que Bakugou le había enseñado, así que respiró profundo y miró decidido a la joven.

-Mucho gusto- dijo con la voz seria y la tensión por parte de ella se suavizó un poco.

-Mucho gusto. Senku me dijo que tendría un encuentro con alguien pero nunca pensé que sería contigo aunque me parece perfecto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa un poco mas amable pero no por ello menos retadora.

-Espero poder llenar las expectativas- respondió Deku y Kohaku solo asintió con la cabeza mientras ella misma también iba a prepararse.

Hatsume y Deku estaban ansiosos por ver que usaría Kohaku para pelear aunque fue un verdadero shock cuando la rubia reapareció tan solo con sus ropas deportivas y nada mas, esta vez acompañada de otro muchacho, un castaño que cargaba rollos de vendas.

-¿Vendas especiales?- preguntó Deku al ver como entre Senku y el castaño al que todos llamaban Chrome ayudaban a Kohaku a vendar sus manos ceremoniosamente.

Senku se ocupada de sus manos y muñecas mientras que Chrome se enfocaba en los pies y tobillos de la joven que aparte de todo iba descalza, ambos hablaban con ella y la muchacha a su vez asentía a todo lo que le decían como si recibiera minuciosas instrucciones.

-Senku ¿Estás seguro de esto? Es un alumno de la U.A. ¡Del departamento de héroes!- el rubio bajito decía mas nervioso que la propia Kohaku.

-Ginro, no suenes como un cobarde, Kohaku tiene las mismas probabilidades de ganar sin importar de que escuela venga- le regañó el moreno de lentes cruzándose de brazos viendo con verdadera aprehensión a Deku que no se dejó intimidar, sabía que mas de uno se estaba jugando el orgullo. 

Una vez terminaron de vendar y darle los ultimos consejos a la chica, esta se estiró y chocó las palmas con Senku y Chrome al mismo tiempo.

Deku respiró hondo cuando ella por fin estuvo frente a él, no iba especialmente protegida con excepción de las vendas de manos y pies, que en realidad eran vendas de lo mas normales.

¿Acaso también lo estaban subestimado? Miró rápidamente la piel de la joven, no parecía poseer una particulairdad como la de Kirishima, se veía tersa y demasiado expuesta ¿Qué podría hacer ella? ¿Qué habilidad podría usar en su contra? ¿Cómo atacaría, y sus ataques eran de corto o largo alcance? ¿Crear armas de cero como Yaoyorozu? ¿Controlar un elemento o varios como Todoroki?

Deku pensaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar alguna pista en la figura de la chica.

-Te ves igual que él cuando está planeando algo- escuchó que Kohaku decía señalando con la cabeza a Senku.

-Eso me gusta, me estás tomando en serio- prosiguió la chica y Deku asintió.

-Los dos queremos ser héroes, por supuesto que te tomo en serio- dijo Izuku y al decir esto un bocinazo fue la señal que daba inicio al combate.

Deku sabía que la única manera de averiguar la particularidad de la joven era tomando la ofensiva, la obligaría a reaccionar.

Activó su propio poder en menor porcentaje solo en sus brazos, atacaría de frente para ver bien, demasiado arriesgado pero solo así podía estar seguro.

La chica lo dejó acercarse pero de un segundo a otro esta desapareció de su vista, cuando Deku quiso buscarla con la mirada fue muy tarde para darse cuenta de que la joven se había agachado en cuestión de segundos, y usando su mano como eje y apoyo en el suelo para girar y propinarle una patada a Deku que reaccionó casi en el instante para protegerse, por supuesto no se esperaba la tremenda fuerza puesta en esa patada; de no haberse cubierto hubiera salido volando, de hecho, sus pies derraparon varios metros.  
La joven saltó hacía atrás aun dibujando cícurlos y mas que una simple voltereta fue casi toda una coreografía. Sus piernas se movían sin control como las hélices de un helicoptero y movía sus manos confundiendo a Deku sobre cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Ella era rápida pero él también, si quería ganar tenía que inmovilizarla antes, por lo que una vez mas, esta vez poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido de Gran Torino él mismo fue de un lado a otro usando la misma táctica de ella para despistarla, sin darle oportunidad a prevenir su siguiente ataque.

Por lo que por un tiempo considerable todo se trató de varios movimientos sin mucho sentido hasta el momento en que Deku vio por fin una apertura en la joven y quiso tomarla por la espalda para así prensarla, pero ella tenía esa tendencia a usar el suelo para hacerse girar por lo que cuando lo perdió de vista ella volvía a agacharse para apoyarse en el piso.

Para colmo Kohaku volvía a usar sus piernas, lo sabía, volvería a patearlo, en cambio, se equivocó, la rubia lo atrapó a él, usando sus propias piernas prensó a Deku de cintura para abajo y el chico sintió como si los muslos de la joven fueran un par de poderosas pinzas de las que era imposible zafarse e irremediablemente que lo tumbaron, la fuerza en ellas era impresionante, y mas impresionante aun fue el impacto con el que lo hizo caer rompiendo por completo su defensa, ella lo soltó y volvió a saltar hacía atrás sabiendo que este se iba a recuperar de inmediato, y no quería recibir un golpe directo de sus puños.

Izuku la miraba en esa extraña forma de pelear, ella se empeñaba en hacer toda esa serie de piruetas coreográficas que no tenían sentido, pero cada vez que le dirigía alguna de esas patadas giratorias solo sabía que la fuerza puesta en ellas podía mandarlo volar sin ningún problema y de no ser por las protecciones de Hatsume, mas de un hueso podría terminar roto.

Sus manos eran casi meras distracciones, y las usaba como escudo para evitar y desviar los golpes del mismo Deku, eran mas una forma de defensa que de ataque, lo que realmente constituía su estilo de pelea eran sus patadas, virar en el suelo, usar sus manos como eje y apoyo, saltos repetitivos y su propia velocidad además de esa fuerza, su fuerza descomunal que disparaba con sus patadas. 

¡Esa era su particularidad! Ella también podía multiplicar su fuerza y al parecer, Kohaku tenía mucha mas experiencia decidiendo el momento justo y en que parte de su cuerpo quería concentrar su poder, posiblemente sus movimientos eran solo parte de una faramalla para despistarlo.

De hecho, ambos tenían un estilo de pelea casi idéntico, exceptuando tal vez esas rutinas gimnásticas de ella. Fuerza y concentrar sus ataques en sus pies.

¡Había encontrado el truco! Si ella era fuerte, él tendría que ser más rápido todavía! Por lo que activó su poder justo en sus piernas, no la dejaría ni siquiera poder verlo, saltando de un lado a otro para que ella lo perdiera de vista, la noquearía con un solo golpe y no le permitiría reaccionar en respuesta.

Efectivamente Kohaku se veía un poco perdida al no poder fijar el punto exacto en el que Deku estaba, iba de un lado a otro por todo el lugar notando como la joven parecía frustrarse al no poder predecir su siguiente acción y se quedaba en su mismo lugar esperando a que Deku cometiera un error; y fue en ese instante, que Izuku supo era hora del ataque sorpresa, ahora que la joven estaba quieta, acelerando aun mas su velocidad fue con todo contra la chica, o al menos con lo suficiente para noquearla sin hacerle mucho dañó.

Deku iba a toda velocidad, acabaría todo con un solo golpe maestro, alzó su puño, aunque por dentro no quería golpear a una chica pero había prometido a Hatsume utilizar todo el potencial de las herramientas que ella le había proporcionado, no había que irse con demasiados miramientos.

Estaba a centímetros de la joven que lo alcanzó a ver, primero sorprendida y después como si hubiera hecho exactamente lo que ella quería que hiciera.

La joven puso sus brazos justo frente a ella para que fueran estos los que recibieran el golpe de Deku que golpeó de lleno contra ellos esperando que fuera ella la que saliera disparada, en cambio él fue quien resintió como una onda de choque el golpe en su propio puño y se extendió hasta sus codos, considerablemente reducido gracias a los guanteletes, pero igualmente doloroso y de paso cayendo hacía atrás expulsado por su propia fuerza.

Había sido como golpear un muro de acero, volteó a ver a la joven que seguía de pie, no se había movido en lo absoluto y Deku estaba seguro de que iba a recibir el golpe de gracia, sin embargo, la misma bocina se hizo escuchar por todo el recinto y ambos peleadores se quedaron en sus mismas posiciones; solo hasta segundos después Kohaku bajó sus brazos y los sacudió soltando un chillido.

-¡Ouch!- decía sacudiendo sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos pero también orgullosa y sonriente.

Deku miró sus propias manos doloridas ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Qué tan fuerte era esa joven como para poder recibir un golpe directo de esa manera y haber salido solo con un feo moretón en sus brazos?

-¡Un moretón! ¿¡E... estás bien!? ¿Te lastimé?- preguntó Deku levantándose de inmediato preocupado y también el equipo de Kohaku iba en su ayuda.

-No es grave, solo quedará un poco amoratado, pero nada para alarmarse- decia ella mientras Senku y Chrome la revisaban cada uno de un brazo.

-¡Eso fue genial, estuvieron casi empatados!- dijo el chico rubio, Ginrou, corriendo también hasta ellos.

Hatsume también hacía lo propio y muy emocionada se acercaba y levantaba sus brazos para chocar palmas con Deku que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y tímidamente respondió a su invitación de chocar los cinco.

-Excelente pelea Midoriya-kun ¡Registré todo para las próximas mejoras!- dijo la muchacha señalando su teléfono celular.

-Nosotros también tenemos todo en vídeo- agregó Chrome señalando su cámara profesional y Deku se preguntó si eso estaba permitido aunque por su propio bien supuso que sí, si se trataba de estudios escolares.

-¿Y? ¿Lograste descubrir cuál es la particularidad de Kohaku?- dijo Senku que después de asegurarse de que la rubia estaba bien, volvió su atención al otro prospecto de héroe el cual cambió a una expresión mas seria.

-Estoy casi seguro de que Kohaku-san y yo compartimos una particularidad similar, los dos poseemos una habilidad de fuerza- dijo Deku con la mano en la barbilla empezando a murmurar mil y un razones por las cuales apostaba por eso, en cambio Senku y la misma Hatsume imitaron con sus bocas el sonido de un trompetazo que indicaba a Deku que estaba equivocado.

-¡Incorrecto!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo desencajando a Deku.

-¿Me equivoqué? Pero entonces...-

-Probemos algo divertido; sin activar tu particularidad intenta levantar del suelo a Kohaku- invitó Senku a lo que la mencionada lo miró molesta.

-¿Puedes dejar de utilizarme como tu conejillo de indias?- le preguntó ella a su compañero que se rió con ese gesto de sorna.

-No te molestes, puede que él también aprenda algo de ti- dijo Senku a la muchacha que suspiró pero dio su permiso.

Izuku un poco nervioso pidió disculpas a la joven antes de intentar siquiera acercarse a ella que levantó sus brazos dándole permiso de intentarlo; tal como había dicho Senku, lo haría usando su fuerza normal, sin activar su One for All. 

Murmuró otra serie de disculpas y calmó sus nervios cuando puso sus brazos tras la espalda de la joven para intentar alzarla como a una novia.

-Kohaku, activa tu particularidad- ordenó Senku y antes de que Izuku pudiera hacer algo con la muchacha en brazos, sintió sus codos y rodillas vencerse ante el peso.

La joven que hasta hace unos segundos parecía tan ligera y esbelta, seguía esbelta pero en absoluto ligera, lo había hecho encorvarse y eventualmente caer de rodillas al tratar de alzarla.

-La verdadera particularidad de Kohaku es modificar su peso, aun estamos intentando calcular cual podría ser su peso máximo- presumió Chrome como si aquella habilidad fuera suya.

Kohaku se soltó del agarre de Deku y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse de nuevo.

-¿Hacerse pesada? Pero te movías tan rápido y esa fuerza...- decía Midoriya intentando explicarse.

-Es por su forma de pelear ¿Cierto?- esta vez fue Hatsume quien intervino y Senku pareció satisfecho de que la otra se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

-Me parecían un poco extraños todos esos movimientos, cualquiera diría que eran demasiados, casi innecesarios, pero en realidad esos giros son los que producen su fuerza- dijo Hatsume y Deku parecía confundido mientras que Senku se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Sabía que no taradarías en descifrar el truco aunque no es nada del otro mundo- dijo Senku y Deku parecía todavía un poco confundido.

Volteó a ver a Kohaku que aun estaba vendada de manos y piernas, le acababan de decir que su particularidad era la causante de esa misma fuerza demoledora por lo que aun rondaba una duda en el aire.

-Hatsume-san vino hasta aquí para probar la capacidad de sus inventos, creí que ustedes también mostrarían algo parecido sin embargo Kohaku-san peleó sin ningún accesorio- dijo Midoriya escuchando entonces una risa por parte de Senku que parecía arrastrar su propia voz y alzaba ligeramente su cabeza haciendolo parecer mas alto de lo que en realidad era.

-¿Cómo que no usamos nada? Durante toda la pelea ella hizo uso del accesorio mas elemental no solo para un héroe, sino para la humanidad entera- dijo Senku confundiendo aun mas al joven Midoriya.

-Algo elemental... ¿Qué cosa?- se atrevió a preguntar Deku y justo como si todo el equipo de la escuela anfitriona estuviera esperando esa pregunta, sonrieron con esa mueca maliciosa y extraña, incluso los ojos rojos de Senku adquirieron un brillo de pura emoción.

-Ciencia- contestó sin mas.

La respuesta era demasiado ambigüa así que todos los presentes decidieron dejar el laboratorio para ir a un lugar más cómodo a hablar, aunque si le preguntaban al joven Midoriya, él podría apostar que en realidad estaban escapando sutilmente.

Dejaron todo en su lugar, cerraron con llave y se escabulleron por cada pasillo en el que conveninentemente no había ningún profesor cerca mientras la feria de ciencias seguía llevándose acabo en el auditorio de la escuela. Llegaron finalmente a la cafetería en donde todos pidieron un plato de ramen, Kohaku estaba especialmente hambrienta y mientras ellos comían Senku los observaba como quien mira orgulloso a sus hijos, o esa impresión le dio a Deku.

-Ciencia, es todo lo que usamos en el equipo- dijo Senku recargando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-¿Has escuchado hablar del _capoeira_?- le preguntó entonces a Izuku que soplando a su propio ramen tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

-No es raro, en esta era ese tipo de artes marciales se consideran casi obsoletas desde que aparecieron las particularidades. En fin, el _capoeira_ es un estilo de arte marcial brasileña que los nativos disfrazaban como un baile para evadir la restricción de los colonizadores- explicó Senku a lo que Midoriya asentía con la cabeza, sonaba interesante; estaba seguro que muchos héroes con particularidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entrenaban algún estilo de pelea aunque nunca había escuchado de ese en particular.

-Entiendo, sin embargo... ¿Cómo es que el _capoeira_ influye en la fuerza de Kohaku-san?- preguntó Deku y esta vez fue Chrome quien rió.

-Influye en todo y esa es la parte donde interviene la ciencia: ¡Formula para calcular la fuerza!- preguntó el castaño como si estuvieran en un concurso de preguntas que tomó desprevenido a Deku por unos segundos.

-Ah ¡Masa... masa por aceleración!- respondió Deku un poco inseguro, sabía que lo había visto en clase alguna vez.

-Exacto, entonces, si nuestra Kohaku posee una particularidad en la que puede aumentar su masa y utiliza una técnica que le permite incrementar su aceleración, a cambio obtienes...- decía Senku.

-Mas fuerza- susurró Deku pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir.  
-El _capoeria_ se basa casi por completo en los giros, pero también en el equilibrio y un punto de apoyo, usar el suelo para transferir energía- decía Senku sabiendo que Chrome completaría su punto

-Energía cinética- agregó sin falta el castaño.

-La energía cinética del suelo se transfiere a Kohaku cuando usa sus manos como eje; ese principio también lo utilizan en el baile- decía Chrome sonriendo con vanidad por su propio conocimiento y de inmediato Deku recordó el estilo de baile de Mina, su compañera, que también utilizaba varios giros para sus pasos de _break dance_ , de hecho se parecía mucho a Kohaku al bailar.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez porque las bailarinas y patinadoras artísticas cierran sus brazos al girar? Es para generar mas velocidad; mientras que las bailarinas lo usan para aumentar la velocidad, nosotros lo adaptamos para generar fuerza- explicó Chrome mientras escuchaban a Ginrou reír con la boca llena de fideos.

-Fue tan gracioso ver a Kohaku entrenar al principio, no tenía para nada la gracia de una bailarina- se burló el rubio ganándose por ello que la mencionada casi lo ahogara en su boul de ramen.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, Ginrou- dijo el otro muchacho, el moreno de anteojos que siempre estaba serio.

-Y esa fuerza a la hora que bloqueó mi golpe- continuó diciendo Deku a quien ya se le había enfriado el ramen por estar escuchando toda esa breve cátedra.

-Kohaku-san incrementó su masa para rechazar tu golpe, utilizó su energía cinética para repeler la tuya, por eso tú saliste disparado hacía atrás- esta vez quien respondió fue Hatsume también con sus mejillas llenas de comida y emocionada por esa charla. 

Deku se quedó con los palillos en la mano pensando en todo eso que acababa de escuchar y se dio cuenta de que todos esos fenómenos ya los había visto mil y un veces en las peleas de All Might, entonces volteó a ver a la rubia con sus brazos amoratados junto con las rodillas y sus muñecas, parecían haber pasado por mucho pero también su propio cuerpo había ganado experiencia y memoria.

Ciencia, ellos habían desmenuzado la ciencia más básica y la habían sofisiticado lo suficiente como para hacer que la chica saliera a pelear sin ningún tipo de protección, confiando ciegamente en las leyes de la física.

-¿Y si algo hubiera salido mal? ¿Si te hubieras equivocado en algo y mi particularidad hubiera malherido a Kohaku-san?- preguntó Deku con un tono ligeramente sombrío mirando sus propias manos cicatrizadas y pensando en la gente que había lastimado indirectamente por sus propios descuidos.

-Eso no iba a pasar. Confíamos en Senku y en su ciencia- esta vez quien habló fue el moreno de lentes que le daba los ultimos sorbos a su caldo de ramen y perforando con la mirada a Deku que se sintió avergonzado de haber formulado esa pregunta.

-La ciencia es exacta, obviamente, pero en una pelea real las variantes son infinitas y los resultados posibles también es por eso que si ellos confían en mi ciencia, yo confío en el instinto de ellos. No es como que yo le de ordenes a Kohaku y ella las siga ciegamente, tampoco con Ginrou ni Kinrou, ellos saben medir el peligro y están entrenando para hacer frente a todas esas posibles variantes usando como arma los datos que yo les doy- dijo Senku con una sonrisa satisfecha sonrojando violentamente a Deku que se volvía a sentir doblemente avergonzado.

Claro, Senku todo ese tiempo se había referido a ellos como un equipo, el "nosotros" siempre estuvo presente en todas sus frases. Estudiaban y lo ponían en practica, se equivocaban y lo corregían. 

Deku volvió a ver al equipo de héroes y vio con mejor atención la constitución de sus cuerpos, ellos también tenían cicatrices y marcas, ellos no eran distintos de él y sus compañeros de la U.A.

-Aun así Ishigami, que desvergonzado de tu parte, mandaste a Kohaku-san a pelear sin protecciones solo para presumir- dijo Hatsume un poco indignada a lo que Senku, Chrome y Ginrou miraron a otro lado con unas sonrisas realmente perversas.

-Ahhhh~ ¿Pero de qué hablas? No es como si quisiéramos dejar claro que nuestros estudiantes pueden hacerle frente a los de la U.A. sin necesidad de un equipo especial- dijeron los tres vanidosos a lo que Kinrou y Kohaku solo suspiraron.

-¿Qué? ¿Para presumir?- Preguntó Deku y los otros tres solo volvían a reírse fingiendo inocencia.  
Senku entonces se levantó y se sacudió desviando la atención de ese punto incómodo.

-Como sea, será mejor que vayamos a ver la verdadera Feria de Ciencias, trajiste algo para concursar ¿No es así, Hatsume? dejannoslo ver- dijo Senku a lo que Deku confundido miró a la muchacha.

-Pensé que yo era tu proyecto para el concurso- dijo Midoriya y ahora era el turno de Mei de mirar a otro lado fingiendo que no había hecho nada malo.

-Después de todo nosotros no somos los únicos desvergonzados- dijo Senku y la muchacha solo se rió de manera nerviosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar para seguir al resto de los chicos que también habían preparado algo para la feria, Chrome estaba especialmente emocionado y él junto con Mei hablaban de cual sería el mejor y como ambos funcionaban.

Deku entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había sido utilizado solo para un extraño duelo entre el científico y la técnica, así que solo suspiró.   
Hatusme tenía un don especial para involucrar a la gente en los planes que solo le beneficiaban a ella, aunque no podía decir que había sido tan malo, efectivamente él también aprendió, sintió que dentro de la carrera de un héroe había muchas mas cosas y personas que intervenían en ese camino al heroísmo y que cada quien peleaba haciendo uso de sus propios recursos.

-Tal vez suene un poco rudo de mi parte pero creo que nunca me había fijado en lo sorprendente que es Hatsume-san. Bueno, quiero decir, sí sabía que ella era increíble por el esfuerzo que pone en todo lo que construye, es muy entregada sin embargo no me había puesto a pensar en las cosas que ustedes toman en cuenta para pelear a su manera- dijo Deku mirando de nuevo su propia mano ahora ya vestido con su uniforme del diario.

Senku por su parte se sonrió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio mientras veía al resto de sus compañeros ir y venir viendo cada proyecto expuesto.

-Es normal, la gente tiende a olvidarse de nosotros cuando ve a alguien como All Might en acción; adjudican todo eso a las particularidades pero no toman en cuenta que incluso ellas siguen sujetas a las leyes ciéntificas- dijo Deku a lo que Deku lo miró un poco intrigado; el mayor entre los dos suspiró mirando a un punto indescifrable.

-No desafiamos las leyes de la física, solo adaptamos nuestras particularidades a ellas. A toda acción sigue correspondiendo una reacción; aunque hagas gravitar un cuerpo no significa que estés eliminando la gravedad, significa que estás modificando su estructura lo suficiente como para ser mas liviana y reducir su fuerza de atracción y así podría seguir. No creas ni destruyes la materia, solo la estás transformando. Mi trabajo es deducir como funciona cada particularidad, como se comporta bajo las mismas leyes naturales que nos rigen y usarla en nuestro favor, nada mas que eso.- explicó Senku y luego volvió a ver a Deku que asentía a todo lo que decía

-¿Sabes qué arma es incluso mas poderosa que la particularidad de All Might o cualquier villano?- preguntó Senku entonces con una extraña intensidad en su mirada que hizo a

Deku sentir un ligero escalofrío al encararlo.

¿Un arma mas fuerte que cualquier otra particularidad? ¿Un arma científica, tal vez?

El futuro héroe negó con la cabeza lentamente y tragó saliva con dificultad esperando la respuesta del otro que se sonrió mas ampliamente y se llevó el dedo índice a la cabeza.

-El conocimiento- le respondió con total seguridad riéndose.

-Si lo comprendes lo puedes combatir, así de sencillo. Nada en este mundo es imposible si sabes como funciona- decía Senku mientras ambos iban caminando por todo el recinto, hasta que en un momento cruzaron su camino con alguien mas.

Un muchacho alto de larga melena castaña pasó a un lado de ambos, detrás de él otro joven robusto pero considerablemente mas bajo.

-Senku y... ¡Ese chico de la U.A.!- dijo con una voz escandalosa el que era mas bajo acercándose sin consideración a Deku realmente emocionado de verlo

-Ey Taiju, relájate, vas a espantar al muchacho- le regañó Senku al otro que se disculpó de inmediato y se separó.

El joven de cabello largo miró a Deku largamente también poniéndolo nervioso. No era necesario saber mucho de él, se notaba que era fuerte, seguramente ambos eran del departamento de héroes aunque había algo en su aura, en su postura y mirada que hacían sentir intranquilo a Izuku.

-Midoriya Izuku, que sorpresa verte aquí- le dijo el de cabello largo, sonaba muy amable contradiciendo por completo su apariencia peligrosa, aun con ello por alguna extraña razón Senku se puso un paso por delante de Midoriya.

-Debiste haberme dicho que venía, no tuve oportunidad de enfrentarme a la U.A. en el examen de licencias de mi propio año- dijo el chico y cuando Midoriya estuvo a punto de hablar Senku se adelantó.

-Ah~ si, es una pena Tsukasa, pero él solo viene como acompañante de alguien mas- se excusó el joven Ishigami de nuevo rascándose la oreja con el meñique despreocupadamente y por eso el tal Tsukasa pareció dedicarle un gesto de desaprobación, sin embargo suspiró tranquilamente y sonrió un poco, de verdad parecía amable y sereno aunque esa inquietud en su presencia no desaparecía.

-Efectivamente una pena, pero espero podamos trabajar juntos un día- dijo Tsukasa y con una breve inclinación a modo de saludo se alejó junto con el chico Taiju que se despidió animado de Senku.

Midoriya adivinó en el instante que el número uno en el curso de héroes en realidad era ese joven, lo sabía perfectamente y aun con ello Senku evitó que se enfrentara a él.

No quiso preguntar por lo que solo siguieron un rato mas.

La feria de ciencias siguió su curso, al final del día el primer lugar había sido entregado a un proyecto de lo mas estrafalario, como siempre, la inteligencia artificial arrasó con todos e hizo refunfuñar como poseídos a Hatsume y a Chrome pero Senku no pareció indignarse en lo absoluto, de hecho prefirió no darle mucha importancia.

El día estaba a punto de terminar y todos ya empezaban a despedirse, Deku se había entretenido mucho conociendo las particularidades de Kinrou y Ginrou quienes podían crear dagas y espadas de oro y plata respectivamente y también de Chrome que tenía la habilidad de hacer nacer del suelo cualquier piedra o mineral del que él tuviera conocimiento y Deku había tomado nota como un loco de todos y cada uno de ellos haciéndo sentir a los demás un poco vanidosos y halagados por ello.

-Senku-san ¿Cuál es tu particularidad?- preguntó ingenuamente Midoriya y todos los amigos del aludido guardaron de pronto silencio, uno que se sintió extrañamente incómodo.

Notando esto Midoriya quiso disculparse, tal vez había tocado una fibra sensible o algo parecido, en cambio Senku solo dio un resoplido al parecer cansado de esa reacción cuando se mencionaba su particularidad.

-Extiende tu brazo- le ordenó a Deku que hizo lo indicado y el otro joven le tomó la mano.

Izuku pudo apostar que por un segundo la expresión del autonombrado científico se volvió una doliente con una ligera nota de tristeza en ella, mientras Deku volvía su atención a su brazo que lentamente iba petrificándose.

Ishigami Senku. 

Particularidad: Petrificación.

-Wow, puedes convertir lo que sea en piedra- dijo asombrado Izuku a lo que el otro lo soltó de inmediato y de su bolsillo sacaba un frasco con un líquido que derramó sobre la parte hecha piedra con la misma expresión triste.

-Solo funciona en humanos y aves, no puedo hacerlo con ningún otro ser vivo u objeto. Aun estoy investigando porqué- explicó este mientras la piedra se cuarteaba para finalmente romperse.

Midoriya miró a Senku, al volver a guardar la botellita en el bolsillo se escuchó el tintinear del cristal, llevaba muchas mas en sus bolsas.

Izuku terminó de adivinar que Senku llevaba el antídoto que revertía la petrificación siempre con él, tal vez en una especie de prevención por si su particularidad se activaba por accidente afectando a alguien mas. 

La expresión en su rostro, el desánimo en su voz al explicarle como funcionaba su habilidad, le hizo pensar que eso ya había pasado antes.

Después de ese momento tan amargo, todos se despidieron con promesas de mantenerse en contacto, además de que Hatsume juró tener una revancha, tal vez la próxima sí llevaría a alguno de los Tres Grandes, e incluso a Bakugou o a Todoroki, a lo que los otros aceptaron gustosos la oferta.

Cuando salieron del colegio, Deku se volteó para volver a despedirse cuando por fin puso atención a la placa con el nombre de la escuela.

Academia Ishigami, rezaban recias letras en puro acero y Deku sintió su mandíbula caer hasta el piso.

-¡El mismo apellido de Senku-san!- dijo Midoriya y Hatsume se rió porque el otro apenas se daba cuenta.

-Así es, su padre es el fundador de la escuela aunque no te dejes llevar por eso, Ishigami no recibe ningún trato especial por eso, de hecho esa es la misma razón por la que no le gusta que nadie lo llame por su apellido- decía Hatsume mientras iban detrás de su profesor para ir de vuelta a la U.A. y Deku no cabía en asombro.

Subieron de nuevo al autobús, la noche ya había caído y aun les esperaba un largo camino de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Al día siguiente Deku y Hatsume se llevaron un largo sermón y un castigo. Al parecer la pelea que se había llevado a cabo había sido clandestina y peor aun, totalmente en contra de las reglas de ambas escuelas. 

La U.A. no tomaría represalias contra sus alumnos porque la Academia Ishigami ya había tomado toda la responsabilidad, pero eso no había disculpado a los dos chicos de pasar una hora y media en la oficina del director escuchando un largo monólogo sobre el reglamento.

La razón de que los maestros se hubieran enterado de dicho encuentro se debió a que el club de Cientisceros de Ishigami había subido a internet el vídeo de la pelea entre Kohaku y Deku con el fin de que el departamento de héroes de la academia rival ganara un poco mas de popularidad. 

Por supuesto, el vídeo no tardó en hacerse viral.

Como un extra Senku había mandado un recado a Hatsume haciéndole saber que habían clausurado su laboratorio como castigo pero su equipo y él seguían haciendo experimentos fuera del campus, lo que de seguir así, seguro les acarrearía la expulsión pero les gustaba correr riesgos, al parecer. 

Deku se sintió entonces fraternizar con esa situación en la que siempre estaban bajo el peligro de ser echados de la escuela por sus acciones temerarias.

-Ishigami es todo un caso ¿Verdad?... me gustaría llamarlo genio para así justificarme pero no creo que eso sea justo, no es un genio, es solo que ama la ciencia mas que nadie.

¿Sabes lo que me contestó un día cuando le pregunté cual era su objetivo?- preguntó Hatsume cruzándose de brazos al salir de la oficina del director, Deku negó con la cabeza.

-Me dijo que su meta era salvar a 7,300 millones de personas- dijo Hatsume sin poder evitar reírse a lo que Midoriya no supo que decir.

-Esas... esas son muchas personas- murmuró Deku.

-Ese es el promedio de la población mundial- especificó Hatsume frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Solo por eso no puedo quedarme atrás, me esforzaré mucho mas en mis bebés- dijo la muchacha ardiendo en motivación y empezando a planear su siguiente invento mientras Deku también sentía ese repentino disparo de emoción.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo dos recientes obsesiones que no me podía sacar de la cabeza y al final me dije a mi misma ¿Porqué no juntar ambas en una misma historia?  
> Los dos nerds unidos salvando a la humanidad y debo confesar que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto planeando un one shot, por lo que espero que a ustedes también les haya parecido interesante.  
> Pensaré mientras tanto en si vale la pena dedicar un spin off sobre los cientisceros en el universo de BNHA.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
